The Angel on the Tree
by Nostalgic-Romance
Summary: Samus's Christmas joy is a bit much to handle... Join her and the rest of the Smahsers for the twelve days of Christmas! SamusSnake, ZeLink


Hey there! This is my first Smash Brothers fanfiction, and I hope I do well! This is my Christmas fic this year. I'll work on finishing Prayers, my Bleach Christmas fic from last year, but this is my first priority now, so I'll be working hard, maybe even putting aside Infinite Loop.

Today is the fourth. I'll start posting the fourteenth, so you aren't reading this on the fourth but the fourteenth or later. It's confusing. :)

I was going to use every day in December, like everybody else, but I decided that the twelve days leading up to Christmas day is better, considering I have personal issues, as well as holiday shopping, holiday baking, holiday special watching, and most of all, Cosplay for a convention on the fourteenth. –headdesk- No, we aren't braking out the Zelda costumes just yet. Quite frankly, they're only an idea at this point. If we were to wear them in this unfinished state, it would be piles of green and brown, and Link would carry a big, yet to be carved plank of wood.

I also started playing Metroid today… That game is hard D:

Anyway, pairings are going to include SnakeSamus, ZeldaLink, and… have there ever been other female smashers? Peach doesn't count because those games just can't have serious pairings. I also can't force any yaoi onto it. Sorry. :) The story will really be focusing on the girls. I can't write from a man's point of view unless I have a theme and it's a kind of 'inside the head' thing. They say men don't understand women… maybe it's the other way around!

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
__**A partridge in a pear tree.**_

Snow had begun to fall around the Smash Mansion, and the cold had affected the behaviour of many Smashers. The mid-December weather could be blamed for said behaviour, at least, which didn't exactly mean it was at fault.

No, the true cause of the commotion, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, was that momentous holiday on the twenty fifth. That's right, Christmas. The children around the mansion were already in frenzy, waiting impatiently for St. Nicholas. Those in their teens were glued to TV specials, baking gingerbread, perhaps shopping for friends and family. Even the full grown adults were finding the spirit, spending time with friends and loved ones.

Some, though, were considerably more excited than others. Samus Aran was one of them.

Considering she grew up in space, Samus had never seen snow, or celebrated Christmas. Coming to the Smash Mansion was her first time on Earth, despite her many travels through space, and she was determined to make the most of the holiday. She had planned her whole month to the hour, purchased gifts for everyone she knew before the holiday rush, and regularly started snowball fights when she had nothing to do.

It was obvious, of course, that the Christmas spirit wasn't planning on leaving, thanks almost entirely to the blonde woman.

The particular afternoon in question, she had been convinced, quite easily, I might add, to help Nana and Popo with their letters to Santa. At the time, Samus had been minding her own business, caring for the finer tunings of her super suit, when her door flew open and she was assaulted by a mass of blue and pink. She let out a small yelp, seeing as she had been tackled to the floor by the children. Sitting up, she struggled to remove Nana's death grip from around her neck.

"Samus!" One yelled.

"What is it?" She replied.

"What are you doing?"

She laughed, picking up an arm guard she had dropped. "You came in here and knock me over to ask that? Peach is probably more interesting than me."

Both ice climbers nodded, looking up for an answer to their previous question. A short silence followed, and Samus raised an eyebrow, still unsure of the exact reason she was being interrogated like this. She sighed before answering.

"If you really want to know, I'm taking care of my suit. I'm sorry you can't help, but if either of you takes an accidental energy blast to the face, I'm not going to be held responsible."

"Can we watch?" Popo insisted.

"Ness is busy, so we're bored." Nana finished.

"What about Lucas, or Toon Link, or Diddy Kong?"

"But Samus! You're more fun than a monkey!" She was genuinely surprised. Samus was under the impression children liked monkeys. She though about it a little, but decided finally that as long as she left the high tech bits for later, it would be alright for them to stick around.

"Okay, you can watch, but I'm almost done, so if you want to hang around after that, we'll have to think of something else to do."

The two cheered at their small victory, situating themselves noisily on either side of the woman, watching intently as she checked over her shoulder guards for any signs or cracking. This routine checking lasted for several minutes before Nana struck a conversation, asking about each piece of equipment with genuine interest. Samus explained as well as she could, even letting Nana wear her helmet.

"Wow! How can you see out of this thing!?" She laughed, pulling it off her head. Looking at it, she laughed again. "It looks like Kirby when he sucks you up."

"It takes some practice." Samus replied with a smile.

Popo spoke up, taking the helmet from his sister. "I want a power suit for Christmas." He joked.

Nana made a face at her brother. "Well this one belongs to Samus so you don't get it."

"Why don't you ask Santa Clause for one?" Samus suggested. "Maybe he'd bring it to you."

"Santa doesn't bring that kind of gift. He only brings toys and stuff." Popo popped the helmet on his own head.

She fiddled with a mechanism on it. "Can you hear me alright in there?"

"Yeah." Samus pulled her helmet from Popo's head, and placed it back where it belonged.

"Then we're done. What do you guys want to do now?"

"I want to write my letter to Santa!" Nana cried, standing up.

"Me too!" Popo decided. "I want to ask for a super suit!"

"Then let's go find some paper and pens."

Samus smiled at them, giving each a hand to hold on the new journey to find stationary. The small group walked quickly out to the hallway, shutting the door to Samus's room behind them. Walking down the hall, who did they come across, but Princess Zelda.

Zelda was the princess of Hyrule. Zelda was like a sister to Link. Zelda could play the ocarina like nobody's business. Zelda also happened to be one of Samus's best friends. This wasn't at all odd, because there were very few female smashers in the mansion. Aside from Samus and Zelda, there was only Peach, who kept mostly to herself, with a slight 'Holier-than-thou' attitude, and Marth. No, wait, Marth was just gay.

Samus and Zelda had become great friends almost right away. They both had something of a tomboy attitude, and each had something to teach the other. Zelda was fascinated by new technologies; Samus was enthralled with the ways of old. Their friendship had not been surprising.

Almost before Samus had noticed, Nana had jumped from her spot next to her, and nearly tackled Zelda.

"Hey!" Zelda scolded. "If you keep doing that you're going to hurt someone one of these days."

"Tell me about it." Samus laughed. "I don't think these two will ever learn."

"Well see about that." The princess joked. "What are you all doing, anyway?"

"We're going to write to Santa Claus. Would you care to join us?"

"Don't mind if I do." Zelda said, and joined the group.

They wandered a while, and soon enough found a table and writing implements. Both letters began simply: 'Dear Santa,' and continued on with short thing such as 'How are you?' and "I've been good this year.' Then went on a list of gifts they were hoping to receive. Zelda and Samus watched over the younger smasher's shoulders, silently memorizing the list so that they knew what they wanted, and smiled and laughed as a group of friends.

When the letters were done, Samus walked off to find some envelopes. Zelda and Nana doodled on the back of her letter, and Popo just swung his legs back and forth. Quietly, he picked up his pen and wrote one last line.

'PS, Please bring something for Samus, too. She's really happy about Christmas, so I want her to get something, too.'

As soon as the envelopes arrived, Popo shoved his in, and Nana took the time to make sure nothing got bent or crumpled. Zelda took the letters, promised to mail them, and the ice climbers promptly left to go play outside.

"So," Samus began, as she gathered together pens. "How are you today?"

"Fine, fine. I have most of my Christmas shopping done, and everything seems to be in order." Zelda replied. "Yourself?"

"Great. Some situation on the presents… Y'know the tree goes up tomorrow, too."

"Really? Well, I guess I'd better get wrapping." Zelda laughed. "I'm having a bit of a problem, though."

"Shoot."

"I really can't find anything I feel is good enough for Link."

Samus looked up, a smile plastered on her face. "Really now? You can't find something you think he'll like, or you can't find something _good enough_."

"Well…" Zelda giggled nervously, sitting down. "I don't know… I mean, it's not like I can just get him anything. How do you buy for the hero of time?"

"I can't count the number of times he's saved you, either."

"Twenty six."

"I see…" With a sigh, Samus gave the best advice she could. "He may be the hero of time, but he's still practically related to you. You know him too well to be able to worry about that. Forget what he's done, and just think of who he is."

A short silence hung in the air.

"Thanks, Samus."

She smiled. "No problem."

* * *

The end.

OR IS IT?

Anyway, special thanks to my classmate Alone-by-the-Waterlilies, because her drabble fic inspired me to try a smash bros. which got it to be my Christmas fic as well.

BTW, I don't know what it looks like now, but my view of the meaning of Christmas: It's not about baby Jesus. It's not about Santa. It's about being together, and being happy. Hope, peace, love and joy.

See you next chapter, when the Christmas tree goes up!


End file.
